Finding Hope
by moon eclipse shadows
Summary: It was almost like he had become a different person after the incident. They all noticed the changes, but were unsure how to help him. Was there even a way? Maybe he would get though it on his own, or maybe . . . The rating and genre might change.
1. Chapter 1

**"Oh my gosh!**"** They gasp. "She's writing a story that's not from the fist person point of view! It's a miracle!" **

**Yes I know. It's amazing. And (gasp) it's not totally focused around an OC! **

**Yay me! This idea kind of came to me after I was reading some _very_ dark stories. Tell me what you think so far. Sorry it's so short. This program has been putting extra spaces between random words and sentences. Hopefully it won't happen in the actual story . . .**

He had become much quieter around that time of year.

Mizuho had ended up close to Iselia in the newly combined worlds, so Sheena had come to visit. She came every few days, just to talk and to be with the people whom she had saved the world with. She still came on her Rheaird. Iselia and Mizuho weren't **_that _**close.

It was also nearing the time when they would usually celebrate the reunition of the two worlds. That was one of the things he hated most about it. He felt bad for depressing his friends during a time when they would be celebrating, yet he also couldn't help but feel slightly angry. How could they be celebrating? It hadn't been that long . . .

They would also have been celebrating . . . , no, he would reflect upon that later.

They were at Lloyd's house. Everyone there was deep in conversation. He wasn't sure what it was about, but that was to be expected. He hadn't been listening.

He got up suddenly, startling the people around him. "I'm leaving," he said firmly, and then looked around, almost apologetically. But he still left.

They looked in confusion at Raine, silently wondering for an explanation. When she didn't speak Lloyd spoke the question that was in their minds, "Where is he going?"

Raine smiled sadly and replied with one word, "Altamira."

They all realized what she meant at about the same time. "I'll go too," Lloyd said determinedly. He started to stand.

"No." Raine shook her head. It's only been a year since . . . , well, I think he needs to be alone for now."

"Raine's right," Colette said softly. Sheena nodded in agreement.

This was enough to slightly convince Lloyd, so he reluctantly sat back down. "All right."

They sat in silence, thinking about what had happened. Especially Raine.

It had changed him. Not just now, but all though this year she had noticed changes. He would still smile, but the smile had a sad feeling to it and it never lasted for a long time. There were times when he would be gone for a long time, sometimes even for several days. She had always been able to guess where he had gone. She never said anything. If he wanted to tell her he would. She knew it had been tough on him.

It was hardest on him, but they all made time in their schedules to visit Altamira. She knew that no one, at least no one that was here now, would go there for a while. None of them knew how long he would stay this time, but they all knew that it would be best to give him sometime alone.

They resumed their conversation, but none of them were near as enthusiastic as they had been before.

**. . . OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO . . .**

The high speed of the Rheaird wasn't bothering him at all. Even though it was starting to get

colder, and the wind greatly increased the chill. In fact, he almost enjoyed the cold. It numbed him.

At least the distraction of the wind would keep his mind away from his memories. He would let the memories wash though him later. It would do no good if he went off course while lost in thought.

He was barely paying attention to where he was going anyway, only enough to keep him in the

right direction.

He regretted that Altamira wasn't closer, but he would still get their faster than usual. He was, after all, flying at very high speeds.

** Again, I apologize for the shortness. I will be continuing it. It will be at least three or four chapters, and if I can make up an actual plot (I have some ideas right now, but I'll need to work on them) it will be longer. As I said, I have ideas, but they're quite vague. **

** I hope by now you have guessed who the 'he' is, and you probably have some idea of what happened. That will be explained more in the next chapters.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter. Thank you to:

Harmony283

And

StarlightDemonFiresong

I thank both of you, the only 2 people who bothered to review.

_Italics are flashbacks_

'This is thought'

**- **seperates the flashbacks from the present.

This is . . . normal

* * *

" _. . . Thank you, Genis," Presea said softly. She smiled._

_Genis felt his smile grow wider. "Presea, you're smiling!" the boy exclaimed in wonder. "You're beginning to show emotions again!"_

_Presea's eyes grew wide, and she felt the corners of her mouth rise into an even bigger smile. It almost hurt, but it was a good hurt. A healing wound. "Yes, I guess I am."_

**-**

He had landed his Rheaird a short distance from the city and walked the rest of the way. As he past under the gates of Altamira the sound of laughter started to reach him.

He walked farther into the city. There was more laughter. People were talking happily, going and coming from the beach, or just walking around, seeing the sights.

'For, of course Altamira was a city of happiness.' he thought bitterly.

**-**

"_We've been discussing on the best way to remove the Cruxis Crystals," Raine told her younger brother. "We should be able to start the process of removing them soon."_

"_Presea might not like the fact that removing her Cruxis Crystal will decrease her strength," the half-elf said thoughtfully._

"_She should be able to use it later, but right now it needs to be made safe."_

"_Should I tell her now?" Genis asked, eager to see Presea._

_Raine nodded, and smiled as she watched him hurry toward his Rheaird. _

**-**

After passing the inns and various shops, he started to slow down as he neared the Lezareno Company's Main Buildings. He boarded the elemental railway in silence, only naming his destination: " Lezareno Company."

The pilot attempted to start a conversation, but gave up trying when he noticed that the person that he was trying to talk to wasn't listening.

They continued to his destination without talking.

He entered and headed straight toward one of the elevators. One of the women at the front desk started to object. "Excuse me, the upper floors are for-"

"It's all right," the other woman told her, "You can go," she told him.

The fist woman protested again. "It doesn't matter if you know him, we're still supposed to check for an ID!"

"It's **_fine_**." The second woman turned to him again. "I'm sorry, please-"

He stopped her, while pulling out the ID that Regal had given him. Given all of them. He showed it to the who had been objecting over the fact that he was entering without an ID.

"Oh," she said quietly, looking flustered, "You can go."

He continued to the elevator, and traveled to the top floor, the Sky Terrace level.

**-**

"_Is she going to be all right?" Genis asked worriedly._

"_She should be fine, but she needs to rest. Maybe you should leave," Raine suggested._

"_**Should** be fine? You aren't sure?" The boy asked, his concern growing._

"_Genis, she needs to rest." Raine was speaking more firmly. "I'll be here. She **will** be all right."_

"_But-"_

_He was interrupted by Presea. "Don't worry, Genis, I will be fine. You can leave, it looks like you haven't been getting enough sleep." She smiled._

_Presea's words had more of an effect on Genis than her own, Raine observed. He looked like he wanted to object, but he left after giving Presea one last concerned glance._

**-**

Genis walked slowly towards the center of the Sky Terrace. Once there he stopped and look at the objects there.

There was the grave, the grave of Presea's sister. He gazed at the words carved on the gravestone.

_**Alicia Combatir**_

And next to her gravestone, one with another name.

_**Presea Combatir**_

He had yet to forgive himself for leaving her. He had yet to forgive himself for not being able to say goodbye.

* * *

This is it. I'm not sure where I got the idea to kill off Presea. 

Please review, I have 71 hits so far, so people MUST be reading this.


End file.
